As The World Falls Down
by MusicalLife17
Summary: Three Years after her Adventure in the Labyrinth. Sarah cant sleep... and neither can he. just something i wrote when off school with a broken arm PLEASE REVIEW... ENJOY.. i dont own anything... all belongs to jim henson..... he is a legend


Sarah Williams lay in her bed tossing and turning, trying to sleep

Sarah Williams lay in her bed tossing and turning, trying to sleep. But she couldn't. Her mind wandered back to three years before and memories of a certain someone filled her head. In her mind she could remember them dancing in a dream. She decided to get out of bed. She looked through her wardrobe and pulls out a familiar pair of jeans and a white shirt. Once dressed she wandered over to her windowsill.

_**There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
**_**Open**_** and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
**_

Jareth sat on his throne. He couldn't sleep. While twirling a crystal between his hands, he couldn't remember the last time he had a full night's sleep since he last saw her. His dreams were filled with visions of him dancing…with her. His Sarah. The crystal disappeared as he walked over to the window. He sat down and looked out to the stars.

_**  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
**_

Sarah sat there looking out to the stars. Tears were falling down her cheeks, making her face shine painfully in the moonlight. She pulled her knees up to her chin to hide her face. Finally she had had enough. She opened the window and climbed down the tree and ran.

At night the Labyrinth showed another side. It lost all feelings of fear. It looked amazing when filled with moonlight. Jareth gazed at its beauty, comparing it to only one. Suddenly he felt something. Like a calling sensation. He glanced over his shoulder to the piles of sleeping goblins that were scattered all over the throne room. In a matter of moments he was gone.

_**  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
**_

Sarah kept running until she reached a familiar place. Unknowingly, she had run to the park. She often went there to rehearse her Labyrinth lines. But lately it was just too painful. She wandered over to the bridge. She folded her arms and placed them on the railings and stared into her reflection in the water. She had done the right thing. she knew it was her fault that Toby got wished away so she had to choose him over her own feelings. If Toby wasn't in the middle of all that she would have wished herself to stay in the underground…with him. She buried her face in her arms and quietly sobbed.

_**But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
**_

She raised her hand and continued to look at her reflection. Then she saw him. at first she thought it was her memories playing tricks on her but he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jareth standing behind her. She looked into his mismatched eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and longing. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. The touch of his hand sent a jolt of electricity into her. She looked up and softly smiled at him. He smiled back.

_**  
Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling in love  
**_

He took her hand and led her over the bridge. Jareth held up a crystal and blew it over to Sarah. It popped to reveal her standing there in a beautiful gown. It wasn't like the one she wore in her dream. This was pure white with silver thread running along through it. It had spaghetti straps made of silver thread with jewels encrusted on the bodice. It ran smoothly down and reached her feet.

Jareth placed one hand in Sarah's and the other on he waist. Sarah placed her remaining hand on his shoulder. They began to dance.

_**  
I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars  
**_

Sarah looked deep within Jareth's eyes. And noticed something she didn't see three years ago. No longer did she feel fear and coldness from them. But warmth and love. He told her he loved her all those years ago but she was just a child. She knew she loved him back, but no to this extent. She was a girl whose world revolved around childhood fantasies. But her true fantasy was with him all along.

_**  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
**_

Jareth ran his gloved hand through her long, brown hair, gazing at her beauty. She had always been beautiful but the past three years had shown that she had grown up to be a stunning young woman. The young woman who stole his heart. They stopped dancing and just looked at each other before Jareth lifted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. His arms fell around her waist and pulled her closer to him, afraid that he would lose her again. Sarah felt as if she was flying. She placed her arms around Jareth's neck as the kiss, they both had waited so long for, deepened.

_**But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down**_

_**  
**_Before she knew it they were in her room. Her clothes had returned to normal but he was still holding her and they were still looking deeply into each others eyes. They walked over and sat on the windowsill, lying in the protection and security of each others arms. Jareth placed a stray piece of Sarah's hair behind her ear. She looked up and smiled as she reached up and kissed him again. Before long they both were asleep in each others arms.

_**  
Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling**_

Sarah awoke the next morning to find that she was sitting on her windowsill alone. She felt disappointed, believing that last night was a magical dream. Struggling to get up she noticed a glimmer of light next to her. There, on a pillow next to her, was a crystal and a note. Sarah picked up the note.

_No it wasn't a dream. _

_If you need me I will be there._

_Jareth _

_**  
Falling  
**_

Sarah smiled as she held the note against her heart. She picked up the crystal and walked over to her vanity mirror and placed it with all her treasures. Last night she realized the true extent of the love she felt for him. He loved her and offered her everything. She loved him and wondered it the offer still stands…

_**Falling  
Falling in love  
**_


End file.
